The Ballad of Naya and Dai
sevenaminspain (3:30:50 AM) has entered the room. sevenaminspain (3:31:08 AM): OHAI sevenaminspain (3:31:10 AM): I returd sevenaminspain (3:31:12 AM): *return sevenaminspain (3:31:13 AM): fuck tehsongsong (3:31:19 AM): ahaha tehsongsong (3:31:23 AM): Very well done. flingintoalake (3:31:26 AM): wb DaiShutian (3:31:27 AM): I know you are, waifu DaiShutian (3:31:36 AM): I mean, wb :3 sevenaminspain (3:31:53 AM): Lol sevenaminspain (3:31:57 AM): Ihu sevenaminspain (3:32:01 AM): I want a divorce DaiShutian (3:32:08 AM): D: DaiShutian (3:32:16 AM): I DIDN'T MEEAAAAN IT ;A; SucrePluie (3:32:22 AM): D: sevenaminspain (3:32:26 AM): I don't either sevenaminspain (3:32:27 AM): <3 flingintoalake (3:32:27 AM): lol sevenaminspain (3:32:30 AM): Im pregnant DaiShutian (3:32:34 AM): :> DaiShutian (3:32:38 AM): :< DaiShutian (3:32:43 AM): D: DaiShutian (3:32:53 AM): it's not mine flingintoalake (3:33:04 AM): whose is it?! sevenaminspain (3:33:12 AM): Yes it is. DaiShutian (3:33:15 AM): uh sevenaminspain (3:33:18 AM): Its yours, hubband. DaiShutian (3:33:19 AM): uh DaiShutian (3:33:20 AM): NO sevenaminspain (3:33:22 AM): B{| sevenaminspain (3:33:29 AM): B| sevenaminspain (3:33:32 AM): B|B|B| sevenaminspain (3:33:35 AM): Its yours. sevenaminspain (3:33:43 AM): And Jebuses DaiShutian (3:33:46 AM): IT'S PADRES sevenaminspain (3:33:51 AM): NO ITS NOT DaiShutian (3:33:57 AM): HOW DO YOU KNOW? sevenaminspain (3:34:09 AM): PADRE AND I DONT HAVE SEX sevenaminspain (3:34:11 AM): WE PLAY CHESS DaiShutian (3:34:19 AM): ...oh DaiShutian (3:34:24 AM): hrm sevenaminspain (3:34:33 AM): ITSTOTALLYPADRESBUTSTFUBITCH flingintoalake (3:34:48 AM): i know for a fact flingintoalake (3:34:54 AM): padre doesn't know how to play chess flingintoalake (3:34:56 AM): :| DaiShutian (3:35:03 AM): *GASP* DaiShutian (3:35:12 AM): WAIFU sevenaminspain (3:35:16 AM): I've been teaching him flingintoalake (3:35:17 AM): Audience: *GASP* DaiShutian (3:35:18 AM): did you lie to me sevenaminspain (3:35:18 AM): I AM SORRY flingintoalake (3:35:22 AM): Audience: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH sevenaminspain (3:35:22 AM): IT WAS A MOMENT OF WEAKNESS DaiShutian (3:35:32 AM): *SCREAM* DaiShutian (3:35:43 AM): *CRAI* sevenaminspain (3:35:45 AM): IM SO SORRY sevenaminspain (3:35:47 AM): I LOVE YOU sevenaminspain (3:35:51 AM): IT DIDNT MEAN ANYTHING sevenaminspain (3:35:54 AM): I WAS DRUNK DaiShutian (3:35:56 AM): *CRAIS HARDER* sevenaminspain (3:36:05 AM): HE CAME ON TO ME sevenaminspain (3:36:07 AM): IM SORRY!!!! DaiShutian (3:36:26 AM): *ROLLS ON FLOOR, SOBBING* sevenaminspain (3:36:34 AM): *kills self* SucrePluie (3:36:36 AM): *comforts Dai* D: DaiShutian (3:36:43 AM): ... DaiShutian (3:36:54 AM): *SCREAMS LOUDER* sevenaminspain (3:37:02 AM): /ded SucrePluie (3:37:02 AM): D8 DaiShutian (3:37:23 AM): *snuggles with bloody corpse* ;_; sevenaminspain (3:37:31 AM): /dedddddd DaiShutian (3:37:59 AM): /weeping quietly, joins waifu in death DaiShutian (3:38:08 AM): /fades to black... DaiShutian (3:38:15 AM): /dramatic music plays DaiShutian (3:38:22 AM): /credits roll tehsongsong (3:38:31 AM): /STANDING OVATION sevenaminspain (3:39:05 AM): /OSCARS FOR BEST DIRECTOR, BEST ACTOR, BEST ACTRESS, BEST SUPPORTING ACTOR, AND BEST SOUNDTRACK DaiShutian (3:39:41 AM): /gets drunk off the success DaiShutian (3:39:52 AM): /starts having problems with drugs DaiShutian (3:39:56 AM): /gets arrested sevenaminspain (3:40:28 AM): /ODs on cocaine and dies at age 27 DaiShutian (3:41:28 AM): /is forced into anger management after trying to punch a cop and spending thousands on bail sevenaminspain (3:41:54 AM): /fans hold a vigil outside my home and CNN covers it for a week straight DaiShutian (3:42:29 AM): /anger management goes well, until a lapse at a grocery store when Dai bites a clerk for not having beef jerky sevenaminspain (3:43:19 AM): /one fan breaks into Naya's storage locker and steals several items before trying to kidnap her sister DaiShutian (3:45:07 AM): /after more jail time, Dai turns to Jesus, where she starts a talk show, and her trademark is her wide grin and the occasional tic of an eye sevenaminspain (3:46:07 AM): /fan goes to jail for theft and attempted kidnapping. the story is covered on several celeb talk shows, and Naya recieves several post-mortem honors at award shows. DaiShutian (3:47:27 AM): /gives a touching speech at one of those award shows, talking about what a pro naya was, and how she motivated everyone on set sevenaminspain (3:48:14 AM): /Naya's mother accepts award in her honor, and makes it known that all her proceeds will be donated to Ron Paul's campaign next election. DaiShutian (3:49:07 AM): /has a nice, heartfelt chat with Naya's mother after the award show, reminiscing over the good times they had with Naya DaiShutian (3:49:21 AM): /and then Dai took Naya's mom home DaiShutian (3:49:26 AM): /OH SNAP TADAAAAA Category:Crack